


Chance Encounters

by holmes221b



Series: The Adventures of fem!Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Language, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, alt universe, medical gore, violence inflicted by the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jim’s my roommate. We’re just friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

Nora stared gloomily into her beer as Jim cheerifully chatted up an Andorian girl.  
"Is this seat taken?" a male voice asked, indicating the stool Jim had vacated to flirt with the Andorian.  
Nora shook her head, not looking up.  
"Is that a "no" or a "yes"?" the voice inquired politely.  
Nora scowled up at the speaker, another Andorian.  
"It’s a no," the cadet doctor informed the alien.  
The Andorian promptly sat down on the stool.  
"I’m sorry about my twin sister," he said.  
"Pardon?" Nora asked, confused.  
"Resla doesn’t respect what she doesn’t understand," the Andorian explained, "and since she doesn’t understand human sexuality…."  
Nora was still confused.  
"Who is Resla?" she asked.  
The Andorian indicated the Andorian girl Jim was chatting with.  
"That’s my twin sister," he informed Nora.  
The cadet doctor chuckled, confusing the Andorian.  
"Jim’s my roommate," Nora explained, "We’re just friends."  
"With benefits?" the Andorian queried.  
Nora choked on her beer.  
"Absolutely not!" she corrected the Andorian.  
"My apologies, I did not intend to offend you," the alien said.  
Nora opened her mouth to reply when a loud BOOM shook the bar, rattling the windows so violently that the glass shatttered into tiny shards that showered painfully into everyone inside the bar.  
"What was that?" Resla demanded wide-eyed, "Was that an earthquake?"  
Nora had been in an earthquake before, back when she lived in Georgia, and it hadn’t felt _any_ thing like this. She raced outside, to discover that a shuttle had crashed in a nearby park.  
"The bartender is calling for help right now, Bones," Jim informed Nora, before asking, "what should we do in the meantime?"  
"You wait outside the shuttle, Jim," Nora ordered, "I’m going in."  
"Is it safe?" Jim asked.  
"Safe enough," Nora replied before carefully approaching the downed shuttle to assist any survivors.  
Jim’s communicator chirped.  
"Kirk here," he said, "What is it, Bones?"  
 **"There was only two people aboard the shuttle,"** Nora reported, **"The pilot is dead."**  
"And the copilot?" Jim prompted.  
 **"Barely alive,"** Nora answered.  
"Do you need help moving him?" Jim inquired.  
 **"I’d rather wait for—"** Nora began, but she was cut off by a second explosion that engulfed the shuttle, knocking Jim off his feet.  
"Bones!" Jim shouted desperately into his comm, "Bones, answer me!"  
Seconds too late, an ambulance arrived, tailed by two fire trucks.  
"What happened?" a medic asked Jim.  
"Shuttle crashed, my roommate went into the shuttle to assist any survivors—she’s a doctor—, the shuttle suddenly exploded, you arrived," Jim rambled, shock beginning to kick in.  
"Any idea how many were in the shuttle, besides your roommate?" the medic asked.  
Jim nodded.  
"Two people on board it when it crashed," Jim informed the medic, "the pilot and the copilot."  
"Any indication of their status?"  
"Pilot was dead and the copilot was barely alive," Jim immediately answered.  
The medic nodded, then waved over a colleague.  
"Harry, would you tend to this guy?" the medic directed his colleague.  
"I’m fine," Jim insisted.  
"You’re in shock, sir," the medic replied, "you only _think_ you’re fine.”  
Jim scowled at the medics, but he let Harry tend to him anyways.  
 _One less thing for Bones to have to worry about,_ Jim told himself as Harry began scanning him with a tricorder.  
Suddenly there was a lot of shouting coming from the direction of the shuttle, and Jim peered around Harry to see what was going on.  
Someone was being brought towards the ambulance on a stretcher.  
Harry pulled Jim out of the way without seeming to have to be told by his fellow medics to do so.  
"You’re coming with us to the hospital," Harry informed Jim.  
"I’m not leaving Bo—my friend," Jim insisted.  
Harry wasn’t taking no for an answer, not from Jim. He’d heard stories about the cadet, from his cousin, who worked in Starfleet Medical as a nurse.

~*~

Jim woke up, confused. He didn’t remember falling asleep—and where was he? His senses told him that he was in a hospital, on a biobed, but he knew without a doubt that he wasn’t in Starfleet Medical.  
And where was his roommate? She was always hovering over him whenever he ended up in the hospital like this, already ranting at him for his latest “stupid” stunt.  
"You’re awake," a voice stated, one that Jim couldn’t place.  
Jim turned his head to look at the speaker, who turned out to be an Andorian.  
"Who are you?" Jim demanded.  
"Shane," the Andorian replied, "my name is Shane."  
"Well, Shane, do you happen to know why I’m in a hospital bed?"  
"Shock," Shane effortlessly replied, "plus they think you have a mild concussion from getting knocked off your feet when the shuttle exploded."  
 _Bones was in the shuttle when it exploded,_ Jim remembered.  
"Why are you here?" Jim asked.  
"Resla had to go to her job, so I promised her I’d stay with you until you’re released from the hospital," Shane explained, "besides, they wouldn’t let me into your roommate’s hospital room."  
"Bones is alive?" Jim demanded.  
"Barely, but yes," Shane assured him.  
Jim got up, ignoring Shane’s attempts to keep him in his bed.  
"Where are they keeping Bones?" Jim asked Shane, once the alien had realized that there was no stopping the human.  
"Next door," the Andorian replied, pointing.  
Jim raced out of his room, only to be denied access to Nora’s room by a force field.  
 **"What are you doing up?"** a suited figure demanded from within the cadet doctor’s room.  
"I want to be with my roommate," Jim demanded.  
 **"I’m sorry, Cadet Kirk,"** the figure replied, **"But that is not possible right now."**  
"Why not?" Jim demanded, "I can get a suit if that’s the problem."  
 **"Doctor McCoy’s treatment would have to be halted to allow you admittance, Cadet Kirk,"** the figure sternly explained, **"Surely Doctor Shane has explained this to you already."**  
Jim sighed.  
"I didn’t give him a chance to," the cadet admitted, "but what sort of treatment are you giving her?"  
 **"Highly experimental,"** the figure replied, **"Talk to Doctor Shane if you want specifics, this is his idea, after all."**

~*~

Nora woke to her roommate hovering over her.  
"What the hell, Jim!?" she snarled—or tried to, at any rate. Her voice was barely more than a raspy mumble.  
Jim hushed her.  
"Don’t talk, Bones," he ordered her.  
Nora wordlessly glared at him.  
"I’ll go let the doctor know you’re awake," Jim declared. 


End file.
